Between dream and reality
by bianka1277
Summary: Waking up in a place where the concept of a country do not exist and a family where Arthur can actually get along with his brothers, maybe staying here is not a bad idea? (Incest)
1. Chapter 1

_**Arthur**_

"Arthur, what's wrong? You have been locking yourself in your room for a while now."

I was sitting in the corner, trembling. Wishing the wall behind me would collapse so that I could escape. ' _Their eyes….. They really are my brothers, but at the same time, they are not. They are….just like back then._ '

* * *

Looking through the window, glancing around the room, I did not know what was weirder. The _haunted_ dream I had just had, the spacious room that I was sleeping in or the scenery outside the window that clearly remind me of the 'wonderland' theme.

"Arthur! time to wake up. Lunch is ready."

I replied unconsciously that I would be coming in a few minutes. After that I was stunned for a little bit until I realized, that voice, its Wales. And why is he using my human name?! It's this some kind of bloody joke…

I ran outside, calling and looking for Wales.

"Wales?"-my older brother asked:" Who's that? Some new nick name you have come up for me."

'Huh'-I was standing there, clueless.

I did not know whether my brother was joking or not, since it he did not look like he was pretended not to know his name either. So many strange things happened at once that it took me a while to brainstorm the whole thing. After properly put everything together, I reached to one conclusion is that I definitely had come to a different world-though it quite obvious already. Of course, I was not going to eliminate the fact that my brothers were pulling trick on me.

When we were having lunch, I just realized that I had slept all morning. I was supposed to notice this when Wales…..I mean….Dylan called me for lunch. Then again, too many stuff in just less than ten minutes had had happened that I was….let's just say I was speechless.

At first, I thought things had already crazy enough already. That was until my brothers started commenting and teasing about me calling Dylan a different name. The way they talked about it had me convincing that they had never heard of that name. Seriously, it their own name, how could they not remember?!

I was forced to explain the concept of a country for them, and that I was called. Arthur was my human name. In the end, they just laughed at it and said that I must have hit my head hard while I was asleep. Well, it was a fair reaction given the situation.

However, it was then I could surely conclude that they did not lie about not knowing or hearing those names for the first time. They did not have a country sense. By then, I was totally convinced that I had definitely jumped to another world. If it anything, I could grantee my brothers would go as far as blocking they country sense just so they could a prank on me. This must be a dream.

Ah, why did I think of this first? This was surely a dream-yes that must be it. I mean, Ireland said he was living here, too. And in the book, the ending was nothing more than dream. So that must be it. I tried many ways to wake myself, but the result was the same. _'I'm still here.'_

More importantly, if this was another world then how in the bloody hell did I get here? I did not remember having drunk myself or messing up with some kind of weird spell. Though there is something else that bothers, my brothers…Despite having them teasing me, I did feel like we do _get along_ in some way. The brothers I knew also tease me as well, but, it just…different….

I was sitting there thinking:' Maybe I should stay here and going with the flow and see what will happened next. Having us _getting along_ like this was not such a bad idea.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2:**

 **Allistor (Scotland)**

 **Seamus (Ireland)**

 **Patrick (Northern Ireland)**

 **Arthur (England)**

 _Arthur_

I walked and walked until the bushes suddenly opened revealing another stone path that leads to….absolutely nowhere, again. Gahhh, I am staring to loose patient here:" Where the FUCK is the place that marked on the map?!"- I pissed. The map they gave me was completely, utterly useless.

When I was crushing the map in my hand and was about brush out in ager for wondering in this dam place for god knows how many hours, one of the bushes opened up.

"What with the long face, mate?"-the one with red hair asked. I swear his accent is annoying sometimes.

"Long face? You guys gave me a bloody map that leads to nowhere for pete sake. I can't even make out the words in the map, Scot…I mean, Allistor."- It would take a while to get used to calling by ours human I guess.

"Read it? That's ridiculous! The map read you, just imagine the place you want to go and the road will appear. That's how we travel around here."

I was standing there, dumbfounded. That was the most illogical thing I had ever heard. I was amazed how they managed to travel with that kind of map.

I glanced around; this place actually looked not bad at all. The large tea table in the middle, the tall trees and the (assuming) carefully planted roses. Not to mention the smell of tea spread through the air. I was accompany by one of the servants-honestly, I still could not get used to seeing their face. They had normal face, but theirs eyes. Expect for us, the other had no eyes and they had similar facial structure, too; whether they were male or female. It's creepy.

"Huh, isn't this seat for the host?"- I asked.

"Yes, it is. But you're ours guest of honor, so we decided to save that seat for you."

Well, coming from the eldest brother whom I never truly get along the most even living in the same roof was weird.

Wow, I must say, this is quite fancy for a normal afternoon tea. An elaborated tea set, the scone that tasted amazingly good. Of course, when I was about to get a taste of the wonderful smell tea, the sky turned grey. Even in some unknown place, I was still mocked by the weather.

"What a waste of an afternoon tea!"-the one with golden wheat blonde sighed.

"You know there are a lot of activities we can do indoor, right! Besides, isn't it the weather always like this?"-I said while drying myself off. Even though we rushed back, we could not escape the rain. However, that not worst part, the worst part was when we stepped inside the house. It stopped raining. It stopped raining for fuck sake.

"Art, we're not in the mood for sex."-the others replied as they were unknowingly adding fuel to the fire.

"WHAT!? What make you think all I ever think of is sex?!"- I replied back feeling offended.

"I don't know, probably because you have a whole collection of ero books and always carrying one."

"What does that have to do with this conversation, you git?"

There we go again, me being the main subject for them to criticize again.

"Guys, I think that enough. At this rate, we might end up fighting a meaningless fight _again_."

"Oh, Seamus. You finally speak up. You were so quite the whole day that we got worry."

"That's because I'm still remembering the taste of Arthur home cook…what was that black thing called, Allistor?"

I was standing there, listening to every word. Seriously, I was standing right here. I was about to open my mouth and said something. Suddenly, someone patted on my head.

" Drop that gloomy face of yours, we were just joking."-said the man with dark brown blonde.

"Cut that out. I'm not a kid."

"No, you're not. But you are ours youngest brother."-continued patting on my head.

'Did he not notice how pissed I am?'- I thought. Shoving his hand away, some imagines immediately flashed in my head. I started to stare blandly and mumbled word which I could not make out.

'England, that's enough. Let's face it; it doesn't what the result is. In the end, I want you to know that I…'

The sentence was cut off, a warm hand cover my eyes.

"Arthur, that's enough. You're tired."

I don't know why but tears started to stream down. That voice, it's the same voice but why did it sound so different. The next thing I knew it that I slowly fell to deep slumber as those memories slowly drifted away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3:**

After being shoved roughly into one of the cells by the guards, he quickly recovered his balanced and turned around only to find a familiar figure.

"Well, well. Never thought I see the day you're in prison. Not to mention sharing the same cell. What exactly did you do, Wales?"

"I don't know, probably the same charge"-he said in a cheery tone. In situation like this, his innocent smile can be creepy sometimes; despite him had already getting used to that smile.

"No, I'm serious. If anyone getting in prison is either Scot or North, you aren't to get put in jails that easily. We all know that."

"Huh, that's an interesting fact!"

"That's because most people easily get deceived by your innocence. Even we get deceived by you sometimes, too."

"Oh yes, that remind me. If you're talking about Scot and North, they're right there."-pointing of the opposite cell.

He looked in surprised. Not because they were in jails.

"Why do you look so surprise, bro? I thought this is normal for you."

"I'm not surprised about that. I'm curious at how you got yourself here in the first place!? And that person is the last one you should not meet."

"We know, South. It not like we wanted to. It an accident."

"An accident?!"

The dark brown hair male raised an eyebrow. Questioning what kind of accident they had got themself into.

"When we out on the garden looking for England-since we heard his voice outside, the ground suddenly collapsed and we got sucked down below. By the time we noticed it, we had already crashed his party, literal meaning."

 _Flashback_

 _"GUARDS! OFF WITH-WHOEVER DESTROYNG MY TEA PARTY- HEAD."_

 _Cold eyes stared at three figures on the grounds that appear out of nowhere. The three brothers stood up only to find themselves were surrounded by guards. At least that what they thought, since the guards here looked like cards holding a red spear in their hands-given the situation and the obvious Wonderland theme. They were pretty sure these were guards. However, this was not much of a surprised to them. Especially with what they had seen in front of their eyes, a nicely details dress that looked like it belong to the queen of hearts. With the exception that it a little shorter-just a little over his knees and above his ankles to be precise, the neck collar was made from a bunch of small playing cards and he was wearing boots with high-heels. Oh, right! Did they forget to mention that the person in the dress was male (he even wearing earrings with hearts shape and a small crown on the right of his head), with the face that look exactly like their youngest sibling-England. Oddly enough, the dress fit him perfectly._

 _Of course, after that ruckus, they got throw into jail and waited for the day to be sentenced-along with the party planner. Since from the queen point of view, it also his fail for letting stranger interrupt his tea party._

 _End of flashback_

"Wow, what can I say! You guys sure in deep shit, landing near the queen of hearts of all people."

"The same goes for you. How did you get in here in the first place, South?"

"I'm here thanks to you all."

"To us!? Why!?"-the man with light brown hair asked.

"If you hadn't called me to the house out of bloody nowhere, I would have sleep comfortably in my bed right now. Not in some dark, creepy place and in a world that not even ours."

"Call you!? We did not call you!? We planned to, but we didn't get the change."

"Eh!? But my boss said… For fuck say, he must have may some mistakes."-Ireland said in displeased. It not like he could blame his boss though.

"Guess we stuck here for now. By the way, if you guys were curious, I was caught for bringing a cat to his party. I tried to hide, though I was caught in the end….."

"You mean Iggy? I saw him in the queen chamber. Unfortunately, I only saw a glimpse of him. Not sure it was him. However, I don't think there would be a lot of cats with eyebrows as thick as that."

"The queen chamber? What were you doing in there, Wales?"

"Nothing, I was called there to have a chat with the queen personally-since my face is very similar to his. However, it didn't end well. He threw the cup of hot tea at me. I barely avoided it."-Wales said still smiling. The dark brown hair male admiring the positive attitude the shorter blonde had. It such a mystery for him to be so calm!

"Since we will be here for the whole night, there something I want to ask. Is everything between Scot and England, well, fine? I hear they still gave each other the cold shoulder even weeks after the results day."-whispering in Wales eyes.

"Seriously, bro. Of all the time, now."-Wales talked with unbelievable face.

"For your information, we are about to be executed, so me asking this now it's reasonable. Besides, I'm still your brother."

Wales sighed, admitted in defeat.

"To be honest, I don't know much either. All I know is the last time they talked to each other's, it turn into a quarrel. Me and North manage to stop them in time. If not, they would be hospitalized for a while. Although, Scot did slap England pretty hard, it even left visible handprints in England face. And England looked like he about to cry, too."-he gave a long sighed. His brothers sure are troublesome.

Ireland went silent; he knew how the both of them feel. His succession in independence did leave a scar in England heart. Despite how miserable the younger blonde looked back then, he still left the family. Looking back, as much as he hate to say this, but others brothers and him had to agree in one thing. England needs to stop victimizing himself.

Wales looked across the room. He knew this was a sensitive topic; it would only dug up sad memory in both sides. So he decided to change the subject.

"Ah, yes! Ireland, one more thing _:' Between being beheaded and being a personal plaything'_. Which one do you prefer?"

"Huh!?"

"The queen asked me-he said he interesting in us, I told him I need to discuss with my brothers first and he got angry thinking I refused him. He said he would give one last though and would like to hear a pleas able answer by tomorrow. I had already talked with the others. Good night."

The wheat blonde pulled the blanket over body and went to sleep very quick, leaving the other clueless from what just had been told to him.

* * *

Night passed by fast, the four brothers was roughly woken up and got taken to trial room. Sitting in high and might was the queen of hearts no doubts. For some reason, this remind them of England back when he was still _the land the sun never set_. His cocky attitude was written all over his face.

"Well, what is your answer about the offer?"

'The offer, more like dead threat.'-all of them thought. However, it was obvious which offer it better. Despite both of the offer it's deadly.

"We…"-the red hair man spoke up. The person who silenced all night finally spoke. Of course, he did not forget to put on his friendly smile.

"We choose to be _off with ours head_ instead."-that was it. The queen was obviously angry…or so that what they thought. Instead, he just smiled-and with the fact that he looked like their brother. The creepiness had been double.

"Very well, then. You shall be my personal playthings."-he said opening the palms of his hand, mumbling something. Suddenly, a collar appears on their neck. The collar-in some way-fit perfectly and it look like I could not be opened at all. Since it the collar from the queen, it had such a fine details with an unmistakable heart shape design on a small shield which seem to be like the place where the collar was locked. No matter how much they pull, the collar refuse to budge.

"A punishment will no longer be a punishment if I agree with your choice, right! It's useless in trying to take it off. Only the caster can take it off. In other words, me."-he said smiling.

"By the way, here's a little warning: if you're trying to use magic without my permission, that collar will give you a nice headache. Meaning, the more powerful the spell you are trying to perform, the more painful you will get."- We just looked in shocked. This is something we did not expect.

"Oh, come on now. Did you really think I was stupid? I could clearly the magic circus running in your body."- He said in a sing sang tone. At least, he was happy.

"Hold on, I have one offer I would like to make first."-When the Scotsmen spoke up, the queen brush out in anger and pointing his long scepter at them.

"You dare to make an offer the queen."

Scot reminded calmly.

"It's just one offer. It nothing much really, It not like we try to overthrow you or something."-still keep his friendly smile.

"All right, speak up."-the queen clam down a little, but his look was icy cold.

"I would like you to answer one question, if we manage to please you. And you don't have to worry. That's question will bring you no harm."

The queen smile returned:

"It's a deal. I will be having fun tormenting you."

'The British empire attitude + the queen of hearts + the fact that he knows how to use magic. That's the worst combination ever. We're dead, for sure.'-the other brothers though. They just hope that one question Scot wanted to ask could help them get out of this situation.

* * *

 **In the end, "collar". Sorry, but i have a thing for collar. Tehehe... ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4:**

 _Arthur_

I slowly opening my eyes, my body feel heavy. I could not even lift my fingers.

"Hey, take it easy. Your body is still weak."

I turned to where the voice was coming from only to find a red hair man. I opened trying to say something, but in the end, I stopped. I looked up at the ceiling, feeling like something is missing.

"Oh, you're awake! Feel any better!? You gave us a heart attack since you had just screamed in your sleep."

I did not need to see to know which expression he was making. He was definitely worried.

I answered him blandly. Right now, all I wanted was going to sleep. Suddenly, a hand covers my forehead, I half lifted my eyes to see who it was. That hair color was no doubt that it belong to Wales. Somehow, it feels warm.

"His fever is still high. Guess we went a bit too far with the prank thing."-he said.

" _We_!? Should I remind you who was the one that came up with this idea in the first place! "

Dylan played the 'I'm innocence' game with his innocence face-had to admit, he sure knew how to make a perfect use with that face of his. Patrick was pissed, Dylan always pulled out face whenever he got in troubled to get away with it. He always was which made him more pissed.

Seamus came in and he brought with him a plate of hot soup.

"Yeah, he wouldn't have come up with that idea if it wasn't for the cause of somebody that slows down the preparation for the tea party."

Patrick was pissed again. First Seamus, now him:" Really! Because from what I remembered, both you and Allistor pretty much went along with it. Actually, you guys even suggested him to come early to have him spend more time walking endlessly in the maze which leads to the cold he caught in the rain."

"Hey, that was an accident; we did not know it was going to rain."-Allistor said annoyingly.

"Besides, as long as he doesn't want to, he will always end up here."-I turned to him, curious of what he just said. However, it's only a matter of seconds until my eyes closed and I was cut of form the conversation.

* * *

Rubbing his head, the person with blonde hair slowly sat up.

"Ouch, where!?"

Looking up, he found his three older brothers sitting in front of him, rubbing their head in pain just like he was. They were wearing white shirts and dark trousers. This was what they normally worn. Nothing was special about it until one thing caught his eyes. There was a highly details collar around their neck with a red heart that stand out the most. He was trying to hold his laugh when he witness that.

"That's sure suit you a lot."

The others three were extremely pissed. They seriously wanted to punch him.

"Whose fault do you think this is? You're the one who put this one us, your highness."

"What are you talking about? As much as I want to put you on a collar and treat you like a pet, this is not my doing. If I had done something like this, surely I would have remembered."

The others three brothers of his just stared at him, admiring how straight forward him were. Of course, it took them a while to figure out to figure out this one was different.

"Hold on, what is your name?"-the man with Irish accent asked. The strange question left the blonde one in confused.

"Huh, now that is a weird question? I'm your younger brother, England. Why would you ask such a thing?"

The others stared in surprised; England was once again looked confusing. He thought they would give him an explanation. However, they did not. They just said it was nothing and brush it off. More importantly, he much more focused on where is he and what on earth was he wearing: 'A gown!? And are those heels!? Great, we are in a middle of a forest and I'm wearing a gown and heels.'-he thought.

"So you guys awake."

A red hair man with green eyes coming from behind the trees, wearing the similar clothing with the other brothers-except the youngest-and a collar was also on his neck. He accidently made eyes contact with his youngest sibling. Suddenly, his younger brother turned away, avoiding eyes contact. The oldest brother standing there questioning what exactly happened when he was away?

"Scot, can I talk to you for a minute?"-Ireland called him. He told the Scotsmen what happened, not too sure about the one in front of them.

"Wait, that's England! Are you sure?"

"With that attitude, then yes. But something isn't right."-Ireland said worriedly. Scotland agreed, but it too early to give any conclusion.

The conservation was cut off when one of the brothers called for them.

"Well, anyone have any idea what to do next?"-North asked.

"I think for now let's just head back to the castle."

"The castle? Scot, what are you talking about?"-the Englishmen raised an eyebrow.

"I mean the queen of hearts castle. You will get a better view outside of these trees."-Scot pointing behind him.

"Queen of hearts castle? What is this, wonderland?"-England almost brushes out laughing. It was predictable for their brother to have that behavior.

"Before you started laughing at us, how about looking at what you are wearing first."

Realizing of what his second oldest brothers just said, he looked at his clothes, completely forgot about it.

"Did we forget to mention that you looked a lot prettier in those clothes?"-Wales said with a smile in his face. England was pissed, of all the insult, that the last one he wanted to hear.

"Okay, that is not funny. Can you think of a better insult?"

"That's not an insult, England. It's a compliment."

He looked at him; he did not look like he was joking at all. No, it more like he was speaking what he thought in his mind honestly, which pissed him even more. North looked at England and then scans his younger brother from head to toe. Even his third eldest brother admitted that Wales was right; he did look good with ribbon and frills. It only took a second for England to realize that it seem all of his brothers thought he actually looked good with ribbon and frills. His gown might be a high neck type with trumpet sleeves, a small ribbon was tied neatly around his neck to his right and a giant ribbon behind his dress….oh…

"But even so, that doesn't mean I would look good in this dress."-Huh, did he just say that out loud? Did he just say that out loud for his brothers to HEAR?

"Fine, you look ugly. Now, let's go, I have known you guys all too well that in the end you all will just argue about whether he look good in that or not and England will just stubbornly deny he isn't; despite knowing full well he is. Look, if this is our house, then I don't mind you guy auguring about this for weeks. But need me to remind you we are in the middle of nowhere."-Scotland standing there crosses arms like the eldest brother he was.

The others reminded silent, he was right. Their family usually ends up with an argument that leads to nowhere. Although these argument was more like a sibling fight. They decided to follow Scotland to see where the castle was located. To England surprised, there really was a castle. Thought it was quite far to make out details, so there was a doubt about the queen of hearts castle thingy. But judging from what he was wearing his surrounding then that was probably the queen of hearts castle. Plus, it not like this was something to lie for. This was going to long walk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5:**

As he took next step, he accidently stepped on his dress cause him to almost stumble over if it was not for a hand that managed to catch him in time.

"You sure are one slow and clumsy brother."

The youngest one was mad when he heard this. Had any of his brothers ever consider the face that he was in a dress and heels?

"Then how about you try and wear this instead. I'm wearing a dress and a bloody 7 INCH heels. How do you expect me to move fast and not trip over!? It has been long since I have worn one, too."

England was irritated, the others knew and they did for him as being force to dress like that. Though they pretended not to notice it since it was fun to watch their little brother struggling to walk in such condition. However, in this situation, they realized how amazing it was for the queen to able to rock that dress.

"That would be ridiculous! We would harm your eyesight if any of us were in those clothes-except for Wales, since you guys are twin-though you're more suited than him."-Ireland responded.

"See"-England said proud and loud as though he had won.

"Now, don't get your hope up so much. We only said that because you look like mom the most-even more than Wales. It will be a disgrace if we agree you do not look pretty in them."

Oh, the logic! Yet he could not talk back, they were right, and he not having much memory of their mother only pushed him more in a disadvantaged situation. Knowing this, he just pretend nothing had happened and continued walking-a wobble walk at that. His older brothers felt a bit guilty seeing him walk like that and ignored him before.

Suddenly, the brother with red hair sighed, lifted him up and placed him down on the tree stump he could find. He slowly pulled up the younger dress, revealing the rest of his boots making the younger one gasp in surprised. He quickly removed the lace and took one the boots off.

"Feel better?"-he asked.

"Oh."-the younger one was disappointed with the outcome.

"What with that disappointment face! I just helped you untied your shoes because of that wobble walk. What exactly in your mind?"

Feeling insulted by that, his face turn red from embarrassment, nagging about what in his mind is none of their business. His brothers were just going with flow and ignored him since they were used to his nagging.

"What….a…t? Put me down this instant, I'm not a child."-Scot just stayed silent and simply holds him on his side. Though it only last a while since England kept punching and insisted he could walk perfectly fine on his own even in barefoot. Scot feeling annoy, he immediately dropped him on the ground without any warning.

"Ouch, I said put me down, not dropped me like a luggage. Are you deaf or something?"-Scot just standing there and staring at him on the ground. He turned and pretends nothing had happened, the same applied for the rest of the family because their younger brother was an ungrateful brat. England called and yelled at his brothers to wait for him. Even without his heels, he still had troubled walking in such heavy dress.

The ignorance and the silent only last a little longer as Scot turned back and lifted him up in the same way.

"At this rate, it will take forever for us to reach the castle."-Scot sighed. This was going nowhere. Even so, his brother nagging the same thing and showing no sign he would stop. Scot face turned black at this point. His friendly disappear completely.

" . . Stop behaving likes a brat. You are not the only one who stuck in this situation."

He sent chilled down not only on England but also to his other brothers:' Holy shit, we better stay silent or else.'-they thought. The journey continued in silent, even when they reached the part of the forest where there were multiplied signed that pointed absolutely nowhere. England wondered where the Cheshire cat was since this was wonderland. However, he did not dare to ask as how terrified his brother look. It like one word came out of his mouth now would set an explosion.

'Tick…Tock…..Tick…..Tock….'

That sound, the sound of a clock. Not just one clock, it's a sound of countless clocks combined. You could clearly hear it echo from a distant. He stared, eyes widen in surprised. This place had a road with multiple clocks on each side. Some of the clocks were even broken and none of the clock had the same time set. It just point at whichever number it felt like it.

'HUH, the sky!? But wasn't it like daytime just now!? Now its sunset already.'-he questioned himself.

"You know, surprisingly, you will actually get used to it once you have lived here long enough."-Wales face was bored.

"Long enough? How long have you been here?"

"To be honest, we don't know. Wonderland time isn't that accurate."

"Then you guys must have been here for a long time, considering you walked straight here without bit of concern you would get lost."

"Ah, that's true. After all, this place is the place we came here first besides the queen of hearts castle."

"Huh? Since when? We spent all of our time here in the queen castle?"-Ireland was curious. It seem like some piece of information was left out form him.

"When the three of us had just arrived, we were able to sneak out during the confusion and ran here. But we encounter with some strange monsters called nightmare. Ah, I presume that when he probably knew about our magic. We made quite a ruckus back then; we pushed and destroyed those monsters with our magic. We were amazed at how strong our magic was. Even with ours wand back in our world, ours power wasn't this powerful either."

"And may I ask why you were recaptured?"-Ireland asked.

"By the time the guards arrived, we were all exhausted after fighting those monsters so we could not fight back. We ended up in prison. Ironically, there was a spell at place that seals our magic. What happened afterwards, you already knew."-Wales finished.

Ireland gave an 'oh' as he finally understood why the queen knew about their magic ability. England was only left dumfounded.

"Hold there, was there something I should know about? What the fuck is going on? Like what are those 'nightmare' monsters? Who is this queen you keep talking about? And if your magic is stronger than usual then why don't you teleported us out of here? Can someone please explain something to me?"-England questioned furiously, he was left out again.

They just looked at him like this was a common knowledge you should know.

"Man, you're slow with information, as usual."-North laughed. England face once again turned red, this time was angered. His " _lovely"_ family continued teasing him.

"Well, excuse me for not a part of your story. But again, can someone please at least explain to me what the bloody hell is going on? I do NOT like to left out of something that I need to know."

The other stopped teasing and told him what happened. He just stared at them in wow. That was one tyrant queen; he even put them in a collar that limited their magic power. What worst, that queen looked identical to him, which gave them more reasons to tease on him. However, he was only argue with them back when they mentioned the queen reminded them of him back in the back he was consider to be a delinquent of Europe. That was when he was given an example of how much of a tyrant that queen was.

 _"You there, pour me some tea. And you get me a slice of cake."_

 _"Huh?"-the others were confused._

 _"Aren't we supposed to be guest? I remembered there wasn't any rule that made the guest serves tea?"_

 _The queen was furious when he heard this; he slammed his hand on the table:" RULE!? WHAT RULE!? THERE IS ONLY MY RULE HERE. THERE ARE NOT ANY OTHER THAT SUPPOSED TO EXIST EXCET FOR MINE. NOW POUR ME SOME TEA, SERVANTS."_

 _The others were speechless. They did not hold any power nor could they talk back to queen. If they disobeyed, the collar would give them a tremendous pain. They had no other choice but to obeyed and served him._

 _"What is this? This tea is too bland. What kind of idiot would serve this to their queen? My tongue could lose its taste by this. Redo it."_

 _"But we aren't the one who made that tea. Couldn't you just ask the one who make this remake it for you?"-the person with medium brown asked._

 _"Redo it form step one. The tea has to be perfect. If that is not perfect, it's a failure, a failure would be thrown away immediately even if it a minor failure. Now, REDO IT. You should be glad I'm not punished for that."_

 _Patrick went silent, he completely forgot that this was wonderland and that everything was the queen rule so he had to be more careful with his act. He obediently prepares tea for the queen along with Scotland, while the others two prepare cake for the queen. Things were not going well on their end, either._

 _"What is this!? This slice is too small. How do you expect me to have tea with this? Redo it."-the queen ordered. This was a hard to please queen since everything they did was either the tea too bland, too thick, too thick, too hot or too cold or the slice of cake they served was either too big or too small. The whole thing was an endless, nonstop cycled. Although, by the time, they did manage to product a perfect cup of tea and perfect slice of cake, they were exhausted. Not just because they had to run back and forth to make tea and cake, they were forced to endure the occasionally light shock from the collar that queen put them in by forced. The queen did not forbid of what they thought about him since a pet that obey him absolutely was boring for him. On the other hand, he did not like his pet to complain about their job or talked behind back._

 _"Good, you have finally product a perfect set."-the queen smiled, much to their relived. Nevertheless, it did not last long._

 _Everything went shatter in their eyes, the tea, the cup, the plate and the cake. It was a giant mess on the ground._

 _"I hate cheese cake and rose tea."-then he just walked out of the garden._

 _If it were not for the collar on their neck, they would give that queen a piece of their mind._

England was speechless went he hear that. He just glad he did not have to meet that queen. Though he had mixed feeling about this event. He had always wanted to tease his brother, but this is downright abuse in his opinion.

When he said he was glad that he did not have to serve that queen. His bothers just stared at him and thought:' Had he not realized what we just said.'


End file.
